


Don't Get Attached

by CerealMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, angst maybe, tbh i'm not really sure how to tag it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker and Donut are friends with benefits, on the condition that Donut promises not to fall in love with Tucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Attached

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written so little direct dialogue in a fic before, so I apologize if it's shaky storytelling. I was trying something new ;P  
> This dumb idea manifested after listening to How to be a Heartbreaker a million times, because I keep picturing it being loosely about Tucker and Donut :'D
> 
> [Also on Tumblr!](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/145232403817/tucknut-idea-fwb-tucker-and-donut-but-tucker-ends)

Tucker had known from the very beginning that it was a bad idea to become friends with benefits with red team's Franklin Donut.

This was a dangerous game they had been playing since Blood Gulch.

***

“No way,” Tucker had said after hearing the other man’s proposal.

“Aw, why not?” Donut asked, rolling over closer to Tucker’s side, face still flushed from their spontaneous fling that night. “You _just_ told me how much fun you were having.” He lay a hand on Tucker’s arm, tracing his fingers in gentle circles.

“Okay, yeah, it was kind of awesome, but that doesn’t mean we have to make this some regular thing! That’s kinda... gay.”

Donut sat up and simply glared at that remark. “Okay, you don’t have to keep seeing me if you don’t want to, but don’t go pulling that ‘Oh, I’m too straight for that’ bullshit! I have feelings too, you know.”

Tucker sighed and pulled Donut close. “Yeah, I _know_ you do, and that’s exactly why we should’t do this.” In spite of his words, he ran his fingers gingerly through Donut’s soft curls as he spoke. “I can’t risk having you fall in love with me. I mean, I’m the full package, here! What if a hot chick joins the group? We may be keeping things open, but I know how much of a hopeless romantic you are and I don’t want you getting jealous.” He winked at the red soldier, who was now perched in his lap.

Donut snorted, dropping his head to rest on Tucker’s shoulder. “I’ll be fine, Tucker! I’m polyamorous, anyway, so I’m pretty used to having multiple partners around.”

“Hmm,” Tucker hummed, trying not to give in immediately to the way Donut was nuzzling his neck. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to go for another round and see how we feel after, won’t we?”

A cheeky grin spread across Donut’s face as he pressed a kiss to Tucker’s lips in response.

***

Tucker knew he shouldn’t have listened. He shouldn’t have given in so easily, but _fuck_ , Donut was really hot, and there weren’t exactly a lot of other suitable candidates lining up to get with Tucker. Sure, there was Grif’s sister, but they never had time for more that just a one-night stand.

He knew this arrangement with Donut would not get by without someone catching feelings. Fooling around consistently with Lavernius Tucker is an activity of _passion_ , damn it. Emotions were bound to arise.

What Tucker didn’t expect was for him to be the one to catch the feelings.

What Tucker didn’t expect was to practically melt every time Donut caressed him or kissed his skin.

Tucker did not plan for his face to heat up whenever Donut spoke his name, be it a shout on the battlefield when they were still fighting, a friendly greeting when their teams became allies, or a gentle, hushed, intimate whisper when the two of them were alone.

And since when did Tucker start noticing the song-like quality of Donut’s laugh, or that the pressure of any situation could be significantly lightened just by hearing the cheery tones of the pink-armored man’s friendly voice?

Why did Tucker’s heart skip a beat whenever Donut took off his helmet and ran a hand through those fluffy, curly locks of pink hair? 

Donut twirled his hair when he talked. Tucker found this endearing.

But, Donut had promised not to fall in love with Tucker, as that was Tucker’s one condition to their relationship. So why, then, was there a pang of jealousy swelling in Tucker’s chest as he watched his fuck buddy drape his arms around Doc’s shoulders, talking excitedly with that big, cheery smile that Tucker loved so much? Why did Tucker feel like he was missing out on something every time Donut chased after Lopez to keep the apathetic robot company in the Armory? Why did Tucker feel a sense of longing every time he watched one of Donut and Caboose’s ten minute long hugs?

These questions, of course, stayed unvoiced; Tucker already knew the answer to them all.

He knew he was falling in love with Franklin Donut, and there was no way to stop it. 

The only real question that remained was whether Tucker should act on these feelings, breaking their unofficial “No Falling In Love” contract and risk losing the intimacy he so often craved if Donut was unwilling to reciprocate, or if Tucker should instead keep his feelings locked away to preserve what  they already have working for them, no matter how much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure if going the whole "Tucker suffers in jealous silence" route was a "good" idea, but I also didn't really want to keep doing my usual cliche of fluff and sappy endings? But... I might one day wanna write a continuation of Tucker confessing s o ???  
> Also, I don't know if I used those tags right lmao. I'm doing my best to learn things, here. Like, I said "one sided" because we only know how Tucker feels, but "ambiguous" because we don't know for sure how Donut feels?? Maybe he likes Tucker back, maybe he doesn't ;0?


End file.
